Insanity of Kohona
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: A veteran of the last two Shinobi wars returns to Kohona to retire, but instead gets our favorite blond as a apprentice. Well crap, how is he supposed explain what he wears sunglasses inside for?
1. Chapter 1

"crazy" human speech  
"Cazy" human thought  
"Crazy" Summon/biju speech  
"Crazy" Summon/biju thought  
"Crazy" Author speak

 _ **The Insanity Of Kohona**_

A tired man, veteran of wars large and small and a student to legendary shinobi walked up the dust roads of Hi No Kuni towards Kohona a young blond's life was suddenly changed forever.

"Get back here demon!" A villager screamed as young Naruto Uzumaki ran away from a mob of villagers in the hopes of prolonging his life of five years for just a while longer, as our favorite blond continued to run, one heart wrenching thought ran throughout his mind,  
"why do my birthdays suck this bad?" Naruto continued to run, cursing his stupidity for remaining in the village on the day of his birth, a day he knew from prior, and terrible experience that almost every villager and many ninja would attempt to kill him. The hope dawning within the young Uzumaki's breast at the site of the village gate soon died with the sharp pain of a pair of shuriken flying into his back and knocking him over. As Naruto attempted to rise the ninja who had successfully hit Naruto with his shuriken kicked him in the side of the head rendering him unconscious.

-Flashback-  
Sitting amongst the bodies of Iwa missing-ninja, a thought occurred to a man who's face showed his years, as he replaced a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes despite the overcast day, stooping down to recover his cane, Koyuki, amidst the bodies of his enemies, he realized that he had no one, he had sacrificed all for the safety and security of Kohona and her peoples, and at the ripe age of 70, thats a hell of a lot of sacrifice. Thinking quickly Koyuki summoned an owl and sent a report to Sarutobi detailing the results of his mission, and that after over twenty years of a near constant stream of A and S ranks missions that he was coming home to retire. "This will probably give little Saru-Chan a heart attack." Koyuki thought with a snicker.

-present-  
After almost twenty years abroad, killing Kohona's enemies in a myriad of the most brutal and sadistic ways he could think of, Koyuki was about to retire, his life had been devoted to the safety and security of Kohona and her people and he was finally almost done. Koyuki had even sacrificed his wife and child so that the village of Kohona could remain at peace, and so after finishing of a final mission for his home, and with that thought, Koyuki had just arrived at the gates of his village. and what in the hell was the first thing did he see when coming through the gates of the home he had been absent from for over 20 years? A veritable mob of village and the occasional ninja cheering as a little blond boy staked to a wooden table by his hands and feet was pelted by rocks, rotten food, and the occasional shuriken or kunai.  
"Oh HELL NO" Was the only thought in Koyuki's mind as he quickly shunshined to the boys side blocking the next volley of projectiles.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" and as Koyuki's killing intent began to surface, villagers began to faint. The more experienced ninja in the mob began to feel uneasy at the site of this old man, who's bald hea- "AND WHO THE HELL JUST THOUGHT I WAS BALD!?" …. "THE HELL?" did he just read my/our thoughts?" Was the collective sweat drop. Ignoring this odd occurrence for the moment, a young and newly appointed chunin spoke up. "What the hell old man? Get out of the way! This dosen't concern you, we just want to finally kill the demon!" Koyuki looked at the man, and then without warning-

-Hokage tower-  
Sarutobi Hiruzen felt a spike of chakra that he had not felt in over twenty years, and with a sickening realization, panicked and called for his ANBU as he ran towards the gates of his village.

-Village Gate-  
"You know what? FUCK IT!" Koyuki whipped off his sunglasses revealing eyes that would have looked like they have been hollowed out by kunai had it not been for the jade spheres in each socket, slapped his hands together shouting "KYOKI NO KYU" (sphere of insanity) and a sickly green dome erupted from Koyuki's body swiftly covering the entire mob, Koyuki then slapped his hand down and hell was let loose on the street. Villagers foaming at the mouth, clawing each other in fear and panic, many dying from fear induced heart attacks or self inflicted wounds, the few ninja in the group were swiftly killed by their own comrades, as petty, half-remembered grievances and issues long since settled suddenly roared to the front of each ninjas mind, blinding them with hate and anger.  
"STOP! KOYUKI! ENOUGH" Yelled Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves as he arrived with a squad of ANBU behind him, Koyuki merely sneered as he saw the Hokage arrive and with a flick of the wrist the dome surrounding Koyuki fell,  
"HIRUZEN.. WE NEED TO TALK" Koyuki growled out. Despite himself Hiruzen shuddered at the tone that promised lots of pain if that talk didn't explain a lot, and explained it well.  
"Of course. Meet me back at Hokage tower so we can talk about why you are here in the village in the first place, but first I need to take care of Naruto. Cat!" An Anbu in a purple colored cat mask, materialized into a crouch next to the hokage, " Take Naruto-kun here to the hospital, and make sure only trust worthy doctors and nurses come near him, clear?"  
"Hai!" And with that, the Anbu carefully removed the kunai from the blond boys hands and feet and shunshined away. Koyuki's killer intent was still rising, as the Anbu had been taking the boy he had caught a glimpse of child's face.  
"Sarutobi, I am going to say three words, you will shake or nod your head, depending on what you say, I may attempt to kill you…. Kushina and Minato" Sarutobi winced, and nodded, Koyuki began walking over to Sarutobi, and each time the metal tip on his rattan cane struck the ground, Koyuki's Ki continued to rise, until Koyuki was standing in front of the Hokage, and his Anbu were on the ground puking, or had fainted from the pressure that that this man was putting out. "With just his Ki?!" Was all Sarutobi could think as sheer terror of Koyuki's presence continued skyrocket, soon Koyuki was side by side with Sarutobi, and rather then harm the Hokage, he merely leaned into his ear and whispered, "this better be damn good, or I will not be happy. Now hurry the hell up." and with that Koyuki disappeared in the direction of Hokage tower.  
"Who the hell was that?" was the terrified whisper from one of the Anbu who hadn't passed out.  
"That was the insanity of Kohona." responded Sarutobi, absolute petrified at the thought that after so many years he was back.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

 **And up with The curtain!**

"The kids going to be my apprentice." As soon as Sarutobi opened the door, those were the first words out of Koyuki's mouth. As Sarutobi attempted to both defuse the tension and insure that the boy he considered to be his grandson was not forced into a apprenticeship with a man who was considered to be one of the most dangerous and unstable ninja alive, not to mention one of three S ranked ninja in the village of Kohonagakure, the only response he could think of was "Why Uzumaki?" Shaking his head, Koyuki responded, "For three reasons, first because he is their child, two because my kami forsaken village treats him like that, and three, because why the hell not?" Forestalling Sarutobi's objections with a glare obscured by his sunglasses. "We will also be going to the council to finalize the apprenticeship."

-Kohona Council Chambers-

"WHY ARE WE HERE SARUTOBI?!" screeched the pink haired Bi- I mean honorable civilian council member Haruno as she came into the room. As Danzo followed the rest of the civilian council into the room he caught site of Koyuki and grinned, nodding his in respect of his fellow Yami No Shinobi. (Shinobi of darkness) As the entire council sat, Koyuki emerged from behind Sarutobi and took a position in the center of the room.  
"You lot are here for one reason and one reason only, to approve the apprenticeship of the Uzumaki boy to me."  
"Uhh, and _who_ are you Rojin-san?"(old guy)Asked Tsume Inuzuka, "of course its her" Groaned Sarutobi. Spiking his ki, Koyuki snarled "Who am I? Who are you? You damn mutt, Inuzuka in my day had more manners. Now sit, down shut up, and let Danzo or Sarutobi introduce me like they were going too, before you interrupted, that is." Shuddering in fear Tsume flopped back into her chair, the only thing she could think was OH CRAP-ALPHA and DANGER. Before Koyuki could mentally scar anymore of his clan heads, Sarutobi stood up and motioned towards Koyuki,  
"This is Koyuki No Shoyu-sha of Kohona, known in every bingo book as the S ranked ninja, the insanity of Kohona."

Every Council members jaw dropped at the mention of the shinobi equivalent to the Bogeyman, both shinobi and civilian alike. Danzo just chuckled and asked the question that everyone was to busy trying to close their mouths to ask.  
"Why have you returned Koyuki? Are you retiring?" Koyuki flashed his old ally a smirk. "Retiring? Only semi, the reason that I had Sarutobi call a meeting is that I am announcing the selection of my apprentice, whom shall be made my heir both in wealth and in power." Even Danzo was taken back by the bold statement of the elderly man in front of him.

"So who are you taking as an apprentice?" Koyuki's smirk continued to spread across his scarred and weathered face. "Oh, I think its someone every person at this table knows and loves. My apprentice will be Naruto Uzumaki." The pink haired council member immediately made her very vocal disagreements known. "Why would you take that demon as your apprentice Koyuki-sama? Surely there are more suitable children for you to take as apprentices." The temperature in the room dropped abruptly as Koyuki glared at the Haruno head."Who I take as an apprentice is MY business, this council meeting is a mere formality as I am not required to inform any of you save the Hokage of young Uzumaki's impending apprenticeship to me. The real reason I have called you here is so that I can inform you of a very simple fact."

Some of the more suicidal civilian councilors began glaring at a man who seemed about ready to take away their 5 year old punching bag . "Oh? And what is that simple fact?" Koyuki's smirk became less self important and more like an animal bearing its teeth- a very **_hungry_** animal. "That any and all action against Naurto Uzumaki will be considered an action against myself and the office and title of the Kyoki no Shoyu-Sha, and will be treated as such." Sarutobi's and Danzo's eyes widened at the realization that Koyuki was essentially declaring Naruto to be his child, and that any action against the boy from assault to overpricing on milk could, and knowing Koyuki would, be met with lethal not to mention sadistic force.

"What the hell does that even mean!? You cant be implying that you will protect that demon?!" demanded everyones favorite pink haired banshee of a clan head. Koyuki cocked his head to the side as he looked at her, tapped his cane against the floor and muttered "Kyoki no Sokubaku" (bind of Insanity) as he finished green bands that looked like liquid jade erupted the ground wrapping around the Haruno head and pinning her to her chair, and as the binds continued to tighten, the rest of the room could her the Haruno head begin to whimper behind the glowing green gag as her bones began to snap.

Koyuki ignored the distraction and tapped his cane to regain the attention of the rest of the room. "I am not implying my protection of the Uzumaki boy, I am STATING IT." His eyes flashed green behind the sunglasses to accompany the statement. "I will be taking the boy to my home, for the next 7 years I will work him to the bone, he will be more then ready in order to become one of the greatest shinobi that the elemental countries have ever seen by the time I am finished, after the period of 7 years is over, he will take over the office of Koyuki and will be able to fulfill those roles and responsibilities as a part of a Genin team of Kohona." The council could only stare as the jade binds continued to tighten around the almost unconscious Haruno head. "Oh yes, before I leave to check on my apprentice I might as well release her, but first!" With a significantly warmer grin Koyuki turned to Danzo. "We will have to catch up soon Danzo! I haven't had much contact with the roots of Kohona in quite a while!" And with that a turn Koyuki seemed to shimmer into some sort of sideways movement and disappeared. All the council members could do was sit, stare at the spot where Koyuki had just been, and think, as one,

 ** _fuuuccckkk_**.

Authors note.

Im really getting tired of the Sakura and Hinata pairings, but I have been racking my brain to think of a decent pairing that does not involve those two or dragging in ninja from Kumo or Takigakure.

I need a beta by the way. Anyway. Idea juices are flowing good right now and I will try to update pretty regular, but I have other things to do that are rapidly picking up. SO- until next time-

 **DOWN WITH THE CURTAIN**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

 **AND UP WITH THE CURTAIN!**

- _Kohona Hospital_ -

Koyuki chuckled to himself as thought about how well that meeting had gone, he had scared the shit out of some arse-holes, garnered himself a new apprentice, and reconnected with that pup Dan-, wait, GOTTEN HIMSELF A WHAT?! oh balding crap-biscuits, Koyuki had just managed to get himself an apprentice of all the Kami damndest things! Is he actually expected to teach? Probably. Well, crap, there goes his retirement. Sighing, Koyuki approached the nurse manning the front desk. "Excuse me miss, could you tell me which room Naruto Uzumaki is in?" The nurse looked up with a sneer. "And why would such a nice old man like you want to speak with that demon?"

 **WAM. WAM-WAM-WAM.**

The other doctors and nurses around stared at Koyuki and the nurse with the now misshaped face. In response to the nurses question, Koyuki had very calmly reached forward , grabbed the nurses head and proceeded to slam her face repeatedly into the desk. "The first one was for calling me old, the last three were calling a 5 year old a demon. But oh, wait your unconscious. Better leave a note next time. " Turning to the nurse sitting next to now unconscious nurse, and in that exact same tone of voice as he had asked the first time,  
"Excuse me, what room is Naruto Uzumaki in?" The nurse managed to stammer out and pointed to her left, "r-room 201 s-s-sir." With an acknowledging nod, Koyuki swept away.

- _Naruto's hospital room_ -

Naruto slowly awoke to the feeling of something poking him in the side of the head over and over, and over. As he opened his eyes he saw an old man who's face was crosshatched with scars, and almost looked like hokage-jiji's evil older brother. Complete with white robes and a cane that he was using to poke Naruto in the side of the head with.

"You awake Gaki?" Naruto nodded. "Good, do you know why the village hates your guts?" Naruto shook his head. "Good, I will tell you that and who your parents are when you graduate from the Genin academy, until then what do you think about becoming my student?" Naruto could only gape. "Why Rojin-san?" Koyuki karate chopped over the head. "Itai Rojin-San! what the hell?!" Shaking his head Koyuki sighed at the little blonds antics. "I come to offer you an apprenticeship and all you can do is call me old?" Naruto drooped a little. "Gomen. But why?"

Koyuki sat back into a nearby chair and flashed Naruto a grin. "I want to train you to replace me, and in the process I want to train you so that you become the strongest and most feared ninja in the elemental nations. Got a problem with that Gaki?"

Naruto could only grin back at the old man at the thought of being thought of being the strongest ninja in the elemental nations. Koyuki looked on as the blond got a carnivorous grin on his face. "Gaki, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." The nurses and doctors outside the room shivered at the dark laughter that began to emerge from room 201, it made them feel like the happiness was slowly being drained from their lives.

- _Hokage tower_ -

The doors into Hokage's office burst open. "Oi! JiJi! I'm taking an apprenticeship with Koyuki-jiji!" Sarutobi's face twitched as he attempted to maintain a smile for his grandson in all but blood. "My boy, while I am happy that someone wants you as an apprentice did you ask any questions about what qualifies them as a teacher or ninja?"  
Naruto frowned and shook his head. "No I didn't Jiji, thats a good point. The person who wants to make me his apprentice said his name is Koyuki, do you know him? Is he good enough?"

Sarutobi winced trying to figure out some sort of response that wouldn't be a lie, and at the same time discourage his adopted grandson from taking an apprenticeship under the famously sadistic ninja with a unique and terrifying dojustsu. Sarutobi was about to respond when in a shimmer and the same odd sideways movement that he had disappeared in, Koyuki appeared directly behind Naruto. "Yeah Sarutobi, am I good enough?"  
Sarutobi winced _again_. "Hello Koyuki, yes, Naruto, while I do have some concerns about his teaching methods, I can not think of any other more gifted ninja in kohona who would have the time to teach you." Koyuki sneered at Sarutobi's diplomatic response. "Wow Sarutobi, that fairly rings with positivity in my teaching ability." Sarutobi winced even more, Naruto looked curiously as his Jiji's face continued to contort. "Hey jiji, you probably shouldn't make faces like that, Ayame-chan told me that when you make funny faces that if your not careful that they can freeze your face."  
The few simple words by Naruto managed to diffuse the tension. Sarutobi smiled in gratitude at his grandson while Koyuki moderated his sneer to slight disapproval. "Alright Sarutobi, humor aside, Naruto agrees to the apprenticeship, the council is to scared to say peep about really anything about me, at least for a year or two, and it would keep Naruto safe."  
Sarutobi sighed, thought, and sighed again, he also realized he had been sighing a lot lately and had a distinct feeling he would do so a lot more in the future. "Very well Koyuki." Turning to Naruto, Sarutobi abruptly became serious.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja known as Koyuki No-Shoyu Sha has decided to offer you an apprenticeship, the mentorship traditionally last for 7 years. Do you accept this great honor?" Naruto could feel the seriousness of the situation.  
"Yes Hokage-Sama. I do." Sarutobi nodded in response. "Very well Naruto, you will move into the Shoyu-Sha complex, and you will learn all that Kozuki will teach you." Naruto grinned with the realization that he had someone who would actually teach him now.

- _Shoyu-Sha Complex_ -

The Shoyu-Sha complex on the outskirts of Kohona was less of a complex and more of a single two story main house covering about a third of a 2 acre property, with a small guest house tucked into the corner of the property. As Naruto walked up to the gates of the property, Koyuki motioned for him to halt. Koyuki then proceeded to empty a vial of blood onto his palms and then blurred into a series of hand signs.

As Koyuki continued with the hand signs he explained. "The blood I spread on to my palms was some of your blood that I was surprised to see that the hospital kept in stock, apparently you get injured- _a lot_ \- but, it works for our purposes because a current Koyuki No Shoyu-Sha using the new entrant's blood is the only one that can give people access to the security complex." Abruptly, Koyuki finished the long string of hand seals that would allow Naruto access to his new home. As the scarlet colored gates opened the all Naruto could do was stare in awe at the fact that he finally had a real home, and as those gates opened, so did our favorite blond's life. The next thing that Koyuki knew he had a small blond hugging him as tight as his little arms could reach.

 **AND DOWN WITH THE CURTAIN!**

Authors note

I'm having difficulty deciding whether to cover all the training, or just do a couple of quick blurbs, opinions? Other options? R&R if you would.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

 **And Up With The Curtain!**

In his eager rush for the beginning for his training, Naruto woke up at 4 am the next morning, ready and waiting for his training. He donned his orange jumpsuit and made sure he had enough shrunken and kunai for the days training. As soon as he made it down the stairs from the bedroom he had been assigned night beforehand, he saw Koyuki sitting and drinking tea calmly at one end of the table and a prepared breakfast at the other end. Without looking up from his tea, Koyuki motioned for Naruto to sit at the end of the table where the breakfast was prepared.  
"Good, your up, I was half expecting you to not to be up for another hour or two. The usual time for you to be up during will be at 5 o'clock rather then at this time, you will eat, and then proceed to training." Naruto nodded. "That was a hint for you to begin eating." Naruto continued nodding, as he began eating.  
"During the first year of your training we will focus on your chakra control, which will be the most difficult thing to learn with size of the chakra reserves you have even now, we will also get you up to speed on your weapons skills and basic fitness so that we don't have to bother with them when we begin the three main disciplines." Naruto nodded in approval of what seemed like a well thought out discipline.  
"The second year will be filled with perfecting your chakra control, we will also pick out a weapon for you to claim as your own. I will also teach you the basics of Fuinjustu so that you are able to create your own storage scrolls and exploding tags, both of which are an invaluable resource for any ninja, and can be quite expensive if you are forced to purchase them." Koyuki and Naruto continued working on their meals as Koyuki talked. "The third year of training is when I will introduce two of the basic academy ninjutsu, the Henge just which is used by ninja from Genin to Jonin as a means of disguise, and the Kawriami or replacement jutsu is arguably one of the most important jutsu and is used by ninjas of all nations and skill levels." Koyuki finished his cup of tea and motioned for Naruto to follow him as he walked outside.  
"The fourth year will involve becoming proficient in the weapon you pick, as well as finishing any of the skills learned the previous years. I will also teach you the shadow clone jutsu in this year because at that point your reserves should be large enough for you to be able to use it for extended periods of time, there are two main benefits of the shadow clone jutsu, the first is that it creates solid copies unlike regular bunshin. The second advantage to the shadow clone jutsu is that it transfers memories when it disappears." The lightbulb in Naruto's head wen't off when he mentioned the memory transfer. "So could it work for training?"

Koyuki smiled at the little blond. "Exactly. The shadow clone will be the first thing I will teach you during the 4th year so that you can reach a high Chunin or hopefully low Jonin level of skill in all of the skills that I will have been teaching you before that, I hope to have you preforming the Kawarmi and Henge without seals by the end of the 4th year and before I move on to more difficult Jutsu." Naruto frowned at having to master jutsu that were standard at the academy but remained silent as they walked through more hallways then should have been possible on their continued walk to the outdoor training ground.

"The fifth year will be the start of your Tai-Jutsu training, because I want you to have connections with other Kohona shinobi before you graduate, I will be having you train with another Kohona Jonin, who by that time should hopefully have a team that you can bond with. During that time I will also be testing your elemental affinity to begin your elemental nin-jutsu training. The sixth and seven years will be when I introduce you to my particular set of jutsu, which I will expect you to have mastered by the time your apprenticeship finishes. During this time if you are progressing fast enough we will put all other training by the wayside." Naruto paled at the thought of losing any of the training that from what it sounded like could put him on even terms with any Chunin ninja in Kohona.

And as they arrived at the expansive training grounds for the Shoyu-Sha complex, Koyuki spread his arms wide and with a grin declared. "Let the torture begin!" Naruto frowned,  
"Don't your mean let the training commence?" Koyuki's grin only got larger. "I know what I said."

 **CUE THE TRAINING MONTAGE!**

 _As seven years pass imagine seeing small glimpses of the "training", Naruto being forced to run up and down sheer cliffs with only his chakra with a rock strapped to his back._

 _Koyuki burning every last one of Naruto's orange monstrosities masquerading as clothing, glimpses Naruto's new look which was the standard Anbu gear, (black shirt and pants with the sleeves taped) the only thing that remained of Naruto's favorite color was an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back of the shirt._

 _Next we glimpse a excited Naruto examining weapon after weapon with a bemused Koyuki looking on, until Naruto abruptly stops, and picks up a large knife with a sharp angle in the middle of the blade. Naruto listens intently as blade is explained to him and he learns that the kind of knife he is holding is called a kukri._

 _The next glimpse is of Naruto's chakra affinity test, which resulted in a paper sliced in half and both sides becoming damp, or in other words a wind and water affinity. The next glimpse is of Naruto being crushed in tai-jutsu spar by a boy his same age in a green spandex bodysuit as a larger clone of the man looks on cheering of youth._

 _The final glimpse we receive is of the start of Naruto's training in the arts of the Koyuki No Shoyu-Sha and the gruesome initiation he is forced to undergo._

-Shoyu-Sha Complex present day-

-Naruto's bedroom-

Today was the last day of his apprenticeship, and a month before Genin teams were to be chosen, after almost seven years of his sadistic and insane masters teaching, Naruto knew deep in his bones that he was ready, and there was only one thing standing in the was of his assumption of the title of Koyuki No Shoyu-Sha. He rubbed the patch covering the jade sphere in his left eye socket as he remembered how his master had explained both his title and unique eyes at the start of his sixth year of training.

-flashback-

After five years of training it was time to introduce Naruto to his Jutsu. And after a hard day of physical training, Koyuki motioned for Naruto to sit in front of him. Once Naruto was seated in front of Koyuki, he began to speak. "Naruto, do you know why I am referred to by my title, rather then my clan name or my given name?" Naruto shook his head. "I am named as such because when a ninja assumes the title of Koyuki No Shoyu-Sha, we give up everything else, family, our history, even our names. We do this, and we are granted the power of the eyes." Koyuki took of his sunglasses. Naruto started as he saw the sunlight glint of the jade spheres that looked like they had been jammed into Koyuki's eye sockets. "These eyes allow me access to the unique jutsu that I will begin teaching you. However, to even be allowed access to the energy to preform these jutsu, you are going to need one of these eyes."

 _cue knife gouging pain_

 **AND DOWN WITH THE CURTAIN!**

Author's note  
Not totally sure how well I did with the training montage, Naruto will get the second eye in the next chapter.

And as always, R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AND UP WITH THE CURTAIN!

-Shoyu-Sha Complex-

Koyuki was freaking out. Actually he was a little more then that, he had butterflies of steel and acid fluttering around in his stomach. How the hell was he supposed to tell Naruto about this? He loved the little carpet shagger, it was hard not to once you really began interacting with the little midget. Koyuki began muttering to himself, in an attempt to psych himself up for the coming conversation with Naruto.

"Come one man! You are almost eighty years old, you've killed more people then times you've had sex!" Not that either number was insignificant he thought to himself. As he continued to mutter, he absentmindedly rubbed his now empty right eye socket.  
"I mean come on, you gouged out one his eyes with a kunai when he was ten, and then popped in what amounts a chakra filter in the form of a false eye that used to be in your eye into his, its not like this is gonna be much worse in the grand scheme." Koyuki groaned in frustration.

"I mean come on, it cant be that hard to tell him that he has to kill me."

-Hokage tower-

"Shit ,shit, shiiiiiit!" Mizuki was not a happy minion, he had been forced to take action by his master Orochimaru, and rather then waiting until after the Genin exams, he had been forced to take pre-emptive action when it was revealed that security at the scroll archives in the tower would soon be upgraded, making it impossible for him, let alone a snot nosed Genin. And now he was running through Kohona on his way to the gates as alarms sounded behind him.

Shoyu-Sha Complex-

As Koyuki continued to fret, and groaned at himself once he realized he was fretting, he heard a frantic knock at the door. Crossing quickly to the door, and with a snarl demanded, "What is so important, that _**this**_ late at night you bother me?"

Taken briefly aback, the ANBU in a rat mask who had been just about to knock again, swiftly yanked his hand down and gulped, the Anbu remembered the last time someone had bothered the resident of the Shoyu-Sha Complex late at night, Kohona ninjas had still been finding pieces of the intruder scattered across half of Kohona more then a week later. Forging on bravely if stupidly ahead,"Koyuki-Sama, the homage wishes for you to hunt down and execute Chunin Mizuki for the crime of stealing the Forbidden Scroll."

Koyuki sighed, nodded before brightening as a lightbulb clicked on. On further reflection, this could be exactly what he needed… The ANBU that was waiting for confirmation that the mission was accepted began to pail as Koyuki began to let loose great bellows of dark laughter. shaking himself out of his mirth, Koyuki nodded to the ANBU,

"Mission accepted, tell Sarutobi that I plan on passing of the mantel to Naruto during this mission, understood?" The ANBU responded with a quick nod as Koyuki quickly turned to walk back inside. As the ANBU quickly ran back to report to the Homage all he could think, was that he hoped for the Naruto's sake that the graduation ritual for Naruto to attain the full mantel of Koyuki No Shoyu-Sha wasn't killing his master.

-Shoyu-Sha Complex-

Naruto awoke with a start to hear his master calling for him, almost falling out of the tree he was napping on in the process, with the Jade eyes influence on him, Naruto had begun sleeping less and less, he was now down to two hours of sleep for every 24 hours. Naruto idlely realized that his lack of a need for sleep was probably how Koyuki had managed to have breakfast prepared for him every morning over almost 7 years. As Naruto jogged over to the main house to see why Koyuki-Sensei needed him, he thought about just how much the bald man had done for him, as he did so he heard a voice echo across Kohona. "AND WHO JUST THOUGHT I WAS BALD"

 _-Sentimental flashback time-_

 _age five- Koyuki had taken Naruto into his home, and had actually supplied things like fresh fruit and clean clothing, even going as far as to let Naruto paint his room orange._

 _age six- Koyuki baked Naruto a cake for his birthday, and when Naruto burst into tears because for the first time, his birthday was not a day to be feared, Koyuki gave a smile and hugged Naruto before handing him his new wardrobe._

 _age 7- The villagers who had been so scared of Naruto's new guardian finally plucked up their courage to try something new (with the encouragement of a certain pink haired civilian council member) and as Naruto felt his bones break from the mobs violence, he began to hear the mob screaming, not cheering for the suffering that was inflicted on the little blond, but screaming in pain and terror, and as Naruto sight began to darken, he heard Koyuki yelling to just hold on- that he was coming, and Naruto smiled._

 _age 8- Koyuki was about to bust a gut as Naruto spectacularly failed his attempt at the Henge, and rather then Ayame from the ramen stand that his student so liked to visit, there was instead a solid mass of fat with outcroppings for legs and arms, and a pimple for a head, the form which in its entirety looked closer to a rather ugly dwarf, rather then the rather shapely ramen chef._

 _age 9- Naruto cheered himself on as he continued to master the shadow clone jutsu as Koyuki watched on with pride in his eyes and praise on his lips._

 _age 10- Holding back his tears, Koyuki hugged Naruto as the child brought a kunai up to his eye before he haltingly gouged his eye out._

 _age 11- as Koyuki continued to teach Naruto, the little blond could only think, "is this what its like to have a father?"_

 _-present-_

As Naruto arrived in front of Koyuki, the older man began to speak in a formal tone. "Apprentice of the Koyuki No Shoyu-Sha. On this, the last day of your training, we will engage in a hunt for a traitor to Kohona, who has stolen a valuable scroll from the Hokage Tower, at the hunts conclusion you will receive the remaining eye from me and assume the title of Koyuki No Shoyu-Sha as you enter into the world of Shinobi." Naruto nodded with expectation in his eyes.

"Hai Sensei!"

 ** _AND DOWN WITH THE CURTAIN!_**

Author's note  
yo, I am enjoying this story, any ideas team wise? I dont want to go cliched team 7/8 route, but I love the mechanics of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and how they interact with the other in the forest of death so I aint gonna change that either.

Climatic scene with Koyuki, Mizuki, and Naruto next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
 _ **Warning**_ _, some slightly graphic descriptions of torture and its results._  
 **AND UP WITH THE CURTAIN**

-forests surrounding Kohona-

-Naruto P.O.V. -

Why? My life had been so good just minutes before, and now the man who had been as my father is dead, and I am alone again, why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell me I would have to do that?

 _-flashback-_

The knife dipped into Koyuki's flesh again as it cut back and forth, _back and forth…_

 _-flashback end-_

Naruto glanced from where he sat beside Koyukis' cooling corpse as a squad of ANBU flashed in. The ANBU looked from Mizukis' corpse that rested against a tree with the forbidden scroll of sealing resting against his corpse. Well, the ANBU assumed that it was Mizuki, but frankly it was difficult to tell, the head on the corpse had been reduced to a pulpy red mass, the Chunin vest hand been neatly folded next to the corpse, and the sternum had been cracked open.

There were many other signs of extensive torture but at that point Naruto had stood up and glared at the approaching ANBU. The ANBU looked nervously into the red tinted sunglasses that now covered Naruto's eyes. _"And where you, when you were needed?"_ The ANBU shivered as the silky smooth whisper wound its way around the clearing. A purple haired and cat masked ANBU stepped forward. "Uzumaki-" Naruto eyes began to glow a sickly green behind his sunglasses as he interrupted her. "I am now the holder of the office of Koyuki No Shoyu-Sha and you will address me as such or there will be, consequences, **clear**?" Cat nodded before continuing. "Lord Koyuki, the Hokage wishes to be informed as to the results of your mission."

Naruto nodded as he turned to leave. Abruptly he stopped and gestured in the direction of both corpses. "See that the previous office holder is buried promptly, the second corpse with the large scroll next to it is the traitor." The ANBU nodded as Naruto left in same strange sideways shuffle that the previous Koyuki had.

 _-Hokage's Office-_

Hiruzen Sarutobi had never felt older then he did right at this moment. Earlier that night he received word that one of his Chunin had stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing, of course Sarutobi had immediately mobilized his ninja and alerted all Jonin which included Koyuki, afterwards he had been saddened to learn that Koyuki had decided it was time to pass on the full office to Naruto. Sarutobi was shook from his thoughts as Naruto appeared in front of him.  
"Naru-" Sarutobi was interrupted as Naruto snarled.

"No, Hokage-sama, I am not Naruto, I have bled and sacrificed, I have preformed the last rites for my sensei, I am THE **KOYUKI NO SHOYU-SHA**!" Sarutobi leaned back in his chair in shock at the anger, and hate in Naruto-no, in _Koyuki's_ voice. Sarutobi hid his distress behind the mask of the Hokage. "I take it the previous Koyuki informed you of your parentage and prisoner then?"

Koyuki sneered. "Of course he did _Hokage-sama_. Count yourself lucky that my sensei instilled within me the concepts of loyalty and honor." Sarutobi sighed internally as he though sadly about just how far he had pushed a person he had considered his grandson. "Despite what you may now think of me Koyuki, I am your Hokage, now report, how did your mission progress." Koyuki sneered briefly before composing himself. "After receiving notice of the mission late las night, sensei and myself proceeded to hunt down the intruder."

 _-Flashback-_

 _Mizuki was cursing frantically as he rushed through the forest, he didn't understand what was happening! Green hands were erupting from the ground and from trees and grasping at his hair and clothing, the normal humid air of Hi-No Kuni was becoming frosty and chilly until he was shivering and his breath frosted the air._

 _-Flashback end-_

"We continued the hunt until his eventual dispatch in a small forest clearing approximately two hundred meters inside southern Kohona forest.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Mizuki screamed as blades carved into chest, arms, and legs. He struggled to move, but his hands and feet had been staked into the ground by black stone pegs, and now he struggled like a butterfly on display._

 _-Flashback end-_

After we ended the traitor, not before ascertaining his motives, I was abruptly attacked by the previous Koyuki.

 _-Flashback-_  
 _The crash of blades rang across the blood stained clearing._

 _"Koyuki, stop!" Came the desperate call._

 _"Defend yourself Naruto! This is necessary!"_

 _"But why1? Why do this?!"_

 _"_ _ **BECAUSE I MUST**_ _"_

 _-Flashback end-_

After I managed to deal a fatal blow, the previous Koyuki told me of my heritage and my prisoner, as well as the reason behind why I had to finish him."

- _Flashback_

 _Naruto was crying on the ground cradling Koyuki's head in his lap as he sobbed. "Why why why why? Why Koyuki?" Koyuki coughed "It was necessary Naruto, in order for both eyes to truly obey you, you must kill the current master." Naruto shook his head as tears ran down his bloodied face. "I don't care about the eyes, you raised me! I care more about you!" Koyuki's grin showed true happiness as he responded._

 _"And you have know idea how happy that makes me, but before its too late, I must tell you the truth. You Naruto are the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the princess of the Uzumaki clan Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto looked at Koyuki in shock as Koyuki nodded in confirmation. "But most of all, do you know what a Jinchuuriki is?"_

 _Naruto nodded, the role of demon containers had been a major piece of the first Hokages history. Koyuki's breathing was becoming labored as he continued. "You, Naruto, are the Jinchurriki of the Nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi." Naruto looked devastated as stuttered, "Does that mean I'm really a demon like everyone said?" Koyuki grabbed Naruto by the collar. "NO. You are its warden and its prison, you save the leaf village everyday by drawing breath. You are the hero of this village wether or not the village is willing to recognize it." Naruto nodded, and Koyuki, loosing his strength, breathed a final secret into Naruto's ear before dying._

 _-Flashback end-_

"That concludes all relevant mission details Hokage-sama. Now I must ask, what do you plan to do?" Sarutobi looked at Koyuki curiously. Koyuki signed exasperated before elaborating. "I mean what do you plan to do with me? I am not quite Jonin level, but I tiptoe it all areas, and once I get use to my new additions." Here Naruto motioned to his eyes. "I will be solidly in the upper ranks of the Jonin." Sarutobi nodded in thought. "I also believe that you are far more powerful then your average Genin, however the reason why Genin are grouped together right out of the academy is so that they can learn the basics of team work and squad tactics so that when they become Chunin and Jonin they can effectively work with and lead others. As a compromise between your skill and the need for you to learn how to effectively function in the field as part of a squad, I propose to apprentice you with a Tokubetsu-Jonin, you will essentially for a two man squad and tackle the easier C rank missions and back up other teams on higher ranked missions. Is this acceptable?" Koyuki considered it briefly before nodding and turning to leave. Before Koyuki could leave, Sarutobi spoke up. "For what its worth, Im so sorry." Pausing at the door, Naruto nodded, and then left.

AND DOWN WITH THE CURTAIN

So, sorry for not updating for a while, but if you read some other stories that I have you will see that inspiration struck elsewhere. Anywho, R'R if you would, and tell me what you think the final secret that Koyuki whispered in Naruto's ear should be. I have an idea that I want to use, but, I don't know if I can pull it off, so please! Give me more ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AND UP WITH THE CURTAIN!**

 _One Week Later in front of Kohona ninja academy_

A purple haired woman dressed in a revealing mini skirt, mesh top, and trench coat was idly relaxing in the shade of a tree near the entrance to academy while eating a stick of dango. Finishing her snack the woman looked around for a further distraction. "Nai-Chan!" And behold, for a distraction was found in the form of newly promoted Jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhei, who looked bemused at the purple haired woman's antics.

"Anko, what on earth are you doing here?" The now revealed Anko Mitarashi posed dramatically. "Yours truly was given a special mission by Hokage-sama himself." Pausing here to look at Kurenai, Anko was mildley disappointed at the lack of reaction from Kurenai who merely look at Anko to continue, coughing in embarrassment Anko continued. "I have been assigned to take an apprentice who apparently while ridiculously skilled, needs some experience working in a team setting." Kurenai looked skeptically at Anko. "So, I repeat, why you?"

Anko gasped dramatically. "Nai-chan, I find your lack of faith disturbing!" At Kurenai's continued skeptical look Anko looked a little disgruntled, turning away from Kurenai she mumbled "He might be considered a possible flight risk." Understanding dawned on Kurenai, as a member of the Torture and Interrogation corps of Kohona, otherwise known as T.I. and a highly skilled capture and interrogation specialist, Anko was uniquely suited for making are that the apparent flight risk they were assigning her wouldn't be able to actually escape. Anko turned back around to grin at Kurenai. "So do you want to go spy on your students?" Kurenai grinned back.

 _Academy Classroom_

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS, SHUT IT!" As the busy classroom quieted, Iruka released his infamous big-headed jutsu. "We have a new arrival who was independently tutored and will be joining the ranks alongside you, please welcome him as a fellow shinobi of Kohona." The door to the classroom opened and an older boy with long spiky blond hair walked in, for the most part the boy was dressed in standard Jonin garb, but there were a few exceptions. His sandals were closed toed, and on the back of his black colored flack jacket, rather then the red swirl worn by most chunin was a simple green eye design with a vertical line running straight through the middle. Covering his eyes were a pair of black tinted sunglasses. But what drew many students attention was the cane that he held in one hand, with an ivory and jade handle, the jade inlay that ran through the main body of the cane flowed and twisted in a confusing and mesmerizing pattern.

He stood briefly in the front of the room and observed the rest of the class before sitting in the back corner of the classroom with his back to either wall, and continued to observe the class. Iruka shook his head as he began to read out the team assignments. "blah-blah, blah, Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, And Toichiro Saiba. Blah-blah, Blah." (cannon placements in the rest of the teams, I just cant remember the speech.) "And finally, Koyuki, you will be placed into an apprenticeship with Anko Mitarashi. Koyuki nodded in acknowledgment. Iruka wished his students good luck and then left. 10 minutes later Toichiro and Sasuke had somehow gotten into a staring match and ended up kissing each other. Koyuki merely sat back in his chair.

 _Outside the window_  
"Go in whenever you want Nai-chan, I want to know how he reacts when he has to wait." Kurenai shrugged and left to enter through the door.

 _1 hour later_

Koyuki was _seething_. The only team who's sensei had yet to come was that ridiculous team 7 who had yet to stop bickering, and whoever the hell Anko Mitarashi was. He had a sneaking suspicion that the chakra presence outside the window was his sensei however. Koyuki decided that enough was enough and spoke up in the direction of the chakra presence, startling the other three in the room. "I think thats enough waiting Sensei." Anko swung into the room with a grin on her face. "Impressive gaki, how did you know I was out there?" Koyuki shrugged. "I sensed your chakra presence, more importantly, are you Anko?" Anko bowed. "Anko Mitarashi at your service- assuming your Naruto?" Koyuki tensed but nodded. "Wonderful! Now to training ground 44!" and so saying, Anko leaped out a window. Koyuki looked at the window before shrugging and disappearing in a shimmer.

 _Training ground 44_

Anko arrived at the training ground to see Koyuki sitting calmly on a rock with his cane beside him. Surprised that a Genin, even one so gifted that they were assigned to an single teacher could have beaten her to her favorite training ground, Sexy and Single Anko was _displeased_. "Well brat, before we get down to business lets introduce ourselves, I am the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu-Jonin nominally assigned to the Torture and Interrogation corps of Kohona. I like Dango, hate certain snake faced bastards and hope one day to be free of stupid mark. Your turn brat."

Koyuki just sighed. "My title is the Koyuki-no Shoyu-Sha, if the need is dire you may merely call me Koyuki. I like the previous Koyuki, I dislike most of Kohona." Anko frowned in irritation at the introduction. "Look, I know your names Nar-" Koyuki cut her off sharply. "My title is the Koyuki-no Shoyu-Sha. I have bled, killed, and sacrificed for that title, so you will refer to me by it." Anko continued on stubbornly. "Yeah, except your birth name is Naruto Uzumaki." Koyuki's eyes began glowing as he removed his sunglasses. "I gave that name up when I took up both of these eyes." Anko winced at the spiderwebbed scars surrounding both jade eyes. Undeterred, Koyuki continued. "I took with these eyes the office of Koyuki-no Shoyu-Sha. An office that demands respect, and so far you have not given me a single iota of it. You arrived late, you attempted to test me, and now you refuse to refer to me properly."

Anko was not a happy camper, so far, this little brat had beaten her at speed, defied her, mocked her, and was now telling her off like a two year old. Anko started cracking her knuckles and sneering. "Alright brat, if you want respect earn it." Koyuki just looked at her before tapping his cane to the ground. Anko shouted in anger and and shock as green bands began wrapping around her.

As the bonds began to tighten Koyuki spoke idly. "Did you know the previous Koyuki used those bands as a form of interrogation?" Anko was struggling wildly against the slowly tightening jade bonds, Anko was about to shout at him before one of the bands wrapped around her jaw, keeping it shut. Koyuki continued speaking as Anko screamed behind closed lips. "The reason it is so effective is not the level of pain that it creates, not that its not excruciating, the reason it is so effective is the slow increase, the aching, the the fractures, the outright splintering." Anko had begun to whimper. "Oh! Theres the first snap! See while that hurts now, the kicker is that the band will continue to tighten, driving through flesh and forcing the broken bone through the other side." Anko's vision began to darken as her bones continued to snap. The last thing she heard was Koyuki's idle musings. "I remember that I once let the bands contract all the way, and the bandit I was practicing on was literally cut into little pieces…

 _And Down With The Curtain_

Success! When ze inspiration strikes hot, eet es good, but ze inspiration, she ees fickle no? But for now, ze inspiration, she runs hot, and so ze updates, ze come reg-u-lar like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 _Kohona Hospital_

 _Anko was awoken by a tight feeling across her chest, she opened her eyes to see Koyuki with his jade eyes glowing, lean closer while wielding a kunai, before he whispered in her ear. "This wont hurt a bit."_

Anko awoke with a pained gasp, as she opened her eyes she was greeted to the sight of extremely pissed looking Sarutobi. Anko thought fast as she realized that what she felt must have been a dream, and just how deep in it she was based on the look on Sarutobi's face. "Errrrr, how ya do'in Hokage-sama?" The Hokage's right eye began to twitch as he scowled in irritation at Anko. "Oh, I don't know. I assign the strongest ninja of the upcoming generation to you, a man who has already killed and tortured his opponents and is on par with any Chunin in the village and in a matter of months could be on par with Jonin, I then find out later that you blatantly ignored his warning and requests before challenging him to a fight. "

As the Hokage spoke his eye twitch became decidedly more pronounced. "Not to mention that the only reason your alive is because Koyuki decided to bring you to the hospital," Anko winced at the thought that she had been so easily crushed and then been taken pity on by a brat many years her junior, and still the Hokage continued with his lecture. "And now, to top it all off, Koyuki is insisting that if you were my choice for his Jonin sensei then he should be allowed to serve as a reserve member, and that if you are incapable of self control as a Jonin then you should be demoted."

Anko was about to object when Sarutobi shot her a look. Now, this wasn't just a normal look, it wasn't a hateful look, or even a look that conveyed killing intent, it was a look that said, _you are so deep in the shit right now, that I am considering shoveling some more on because you have pissed me off by digging yourself this deep._ Anko quickly shut her mouth.

The Hokage snorted in sour amusement before continuing. "And the kicker of this whole situation? Because of how absolutely rip shittingly pissed you have made Koyuki, and how terrified and desperate the civilian council and the elders are to get on Koyuki's good SIDE, **HE IS THIS CLOSE TO GETTING EVERYTHING HE WANTS."** Towards the end of his rant the Hokage was on the edge of seat, almost shouting at Anko, desperately trying to convey how badly she had screwed up before she managed to do something else to die her grave even deeper. Anko looked shocked that the normally calm and kind Sarutobi looked a few seconds away from smothering her with a pillow. "So whats my punishment?: Sarutobi eyed Anko. "Your punishment? Nothing, because Im the Hokage I managed to shut them down, In the process alienating many on the civilian council as well as both of my advisors. But what is going to happen to you, is that you are going to be placed on suspension for six months as Koyuki's Jonin Sensei, and you will afford him the respect that his is due, and the only reason you are getting this chance is because I promised Koyuki a significant favor if he did not opt to go on to the reserve list." Anko burst in frustration. "Im sorry Hokage-sama but why are you investing so much effort into one, admittedly exceptional, ninja?" The Hokage sighed.

"Im getting old I will need to retire again so that the next Hokage can have a peaceful and smooth transition of power, and the fact that a new Genin just single handedly broke you, I feel like we need that kind of talent, and we need to keep that talent unless you feel like another village should have that level of power?" Anko shook her head chagrined. The Hokage nodded in satisfaction and left.

 _Kohona Hospital-5 hours later_

Anko woke in a start to see Koyuki sitting idly in a chair next to her bed, his hands idly tapping against the head of his cane, before Anko could so much as yell for help, Koyuki bowed his head. "I am deeply sorry, I let my emotions get the best of me, and in the face of your disrespect, I lost my temper, I am truly sorry." Anko frowned, "The fault mostly lay with me, I am the Jonin, I should have been more respectful." Naruto sat back with a neutral exspression. "Were you aware that I had killed the previous Koyuki not 48 hours before then?"

Anko shook her head in shock, Koyuki's eyes flashed briefly before he spoke again. "I thought not, Ill be honest, I don't really care if you don't like me, because I sure as hell don't like you. But, you are a fellow ninja of Kohona, and as such, while I work with you I will have your back. I expect the same. I will also invest every effort into an early promotion and would appreciate you doing the same." Anko nodded. "Very good then, I am told you will be ready to. be released in three days time, so, I recommend you read my file, and then we meet up in a week." And with that, Koyuki calmly walked out of the room.

Anko let out a gasping sob of relief as she heard the tapping of the cane fade away.


End file.
